1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a server apparatus, a control method thereof, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, multifunction peripherals (MFPs) including a scanner and a printer have also included a web browser. These MFPs display an operation screen provided by a web server on the web browser of the MFP, and receives various instructions from a user.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-127503 discusses a technique in which a web server provides an operation screen to which the user inputs instructions for using each function of the MFP. More specifically, the user inputs an instruction via the operation screen displayed by the web browser in the MFP. The web server, which receives a notification, then requests the MFP to perform various processes according to the content of the instruction input by the user. The MFP receiving the request thus performs the requested process. As a result, it becomes unnecessary to store all of menu data for operating the MFP in the MFP. Further, the menu data can be easily changed on the web server.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-127503, the MFP displays the operation screen using screen information provided by the web server. If the user then desires to display the image data stored in the MFP as a preview image on the operation screen of the MFP, it becomes necessary for the MFP to transmit the image data to the web server, and to generate the screen information including the preview image using the image data received by the web server. In such a case, some issues can occur.
For example, if an image size of the image data transmitted from the MFP to the web server is too large to be used as the preview image, network traffic increases. If the image size of the image data transmitted from the MFP to the web server is too small to be used as the preview image, a preview image of sufficient image quality cannot be provided to the user of the MFP. Further, if the image data received from the MFP is of an inappropriate format to be used as the preview image, it becomes necessary for the web server to change the format. If the web server does not conform to the format of the image data received from the MFP, the image data cannot be processed.
The above-described issues can occur due to the MFP not being able to determine the image size or the format of the image data to be transmitted to the web server.